The invention relates to a retaining means for fixing panel-form material to a substructure. The retaining means is intended in particular for fixing glass panes of a glass facing to a construction comprising cross-members and posts. Solar panels, for example, can also be fixed to a wall or to a roof therewith.
When fixing glass panes to a glass facing, the problem arises that the fixing ought to be able to compensate for manufacturing tolerances in order to be able to fix the glass panes so that they are not under stress. The fixing should also be capable of compensating without stress for changes in the size of the glass panes in relation to the substructure, such changes possibly being caused by changes in temperature. At the same time, the fixing should hold the glass pane at its intended positions. Furthermore, the fixing should be inexpensive to manufacture and capable of being mounted with little effort. A further requirement is the appearance of the fixing; it should detract from the visual impression of the glass facing as little as possible.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a retaining means for fixing panel-form material, especially glass panes of a glass facing, which satisfies the above requirements.
That problem is solved in accordance with the present invention. The retaining means according to the invention comprises a support fastenable to a substructure, for example a construction comprising posts and cross-members. Fixing of the support can be effected by screwing the support to a post of the post/cross-member construction. The support forms a base part of the retaining means according to the invention. A supporting element is fastened to the support so as to be movable in a plane parallel to the plane of the panel-form material, for example, the glass panes. The panel-form material is fastened to the supporting element. The mobility of the supporting element in the plane of the panel-form material enables both manufacturing tolerances and thermal expansion of the panel-form material in relation to the substructure to be compensated. The invention has the advantage that it permits stress-free mounting of panel-form material on a substructure and compensates for manufacturing inaccuracies.
For the purpose of fastening the supporting element to the support so that the former is movable in the plane of the panel-form material, a construction of the invention provides for a pivot-mounting of the supporting element on the support. The pivot-mounting enables the mobility of the supporting element in the plane of the panel-form material to be achieved in a simple and inexpensive way.
In a preferred construction, the fixing of the supporting element to the support is releasable, in order to be able to exchange the supporting element.
In order to stabilise the position of the support on the substructure, in a construction of the invention the support comprises a connecting device, with which the support is fastenable to the substructure by form fit locked against rotation. The connecting device can be, for example, a groove of the width of a post of the cross-member/post construction, in which a post of the substructure lies. The fastening of the support to the substructure locked against rotation is especially important when the support is fastened, for example, by a screw to the substructure. The form fit means that the support is independent of the tightening moment of the screw and is permanently secured against twisting even when under load.
In a development of the invention, the retaining means comprises several supporting elements for fixing, for example, several glass panes. For example, the device comprises four supporting elements, which are arranged in the form of a star on the support. With this device, four glass panes can be fastened at their edges facing one another. To fix two glass panes at their adjacent side edges, two of the four supporting elements are removed and the two glass panes are fixed to the two opposite supporting elements remaining.
To form a fixed point, in a construction of the invention a locating device is provided, with which the supporting element is fixable. In this way, it is possible, for example, to fix a glass pane immovably at one point, for example, at a corner and hence to position it (fixed bearing). The remaining fixing points of the glass pane are movably fixed (movable bearing) with further devices according to the invention, in order to obtain the desired facility for compensating for manufacturing tolerances and thermal expansion. The locating device can be of adjustable construction for positioning the glass pane.
A further construction of the invention provides a guide, especially a sliding guide for fixing the panel-form material to the supporting element of the retaining means according to the invention. This guide also serves for compensation of manufacturing tolerances and thermal expansion.
In a preferred construction of the invention, the support is of constant cross-section over its thickness and/or the supporting element has a constant longitudinal section over its width. The purpose of this construction of the invention is to be able to cut the support and/or the supporting element from a, for example, extruded profiled rod. This enables the support and/or the supporting element to be inexpensively manufactured. A constant cross-section and longitudinal section respectively shall be understood to mean that the support and the supporting element respectively are constructed to be cut from a profiled rod, that is, the support or the supporting element in one direction has a cross-section that is constant in respect of shape and size, regardless of whether the transverse or longitudinal section is actually concerned.